


Marlene McKinnon and the Prisoner of Azkaban

by princessofthesun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Marlene McKinnon, Family, Marlene McKinnon Lives, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofthesun/pseuds/princessofthesun
Summary: Hypothetically, what would happen if Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon had been a couple, had gotten married, had kids, the whole lot? Probably this. That's all I have to say goodnight and good luck.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon & James Potter, Marlene McKinnon & Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Marlene McKinnon and the Prisoner of Azkaban

Marlene McKinnon is an Irish muggle-born witch whose family is strictly Catholic (and therefore anti-magic).

She and Sirius Black gravitate towards each other because somehow, despite coming from opposite backgrounds, they understand each other's family situation better than anyone else.

They get together on and off the whole way through school but stay together from around Christmas in sixth year (Sirius’ first Christmas after being disowned).

They marry in the silliest, most Vegas-like wedding ceremony possible this side of the Atlantic with only James, Lily, Remus, Peter and Professor McGonagall in attendance (Minnie was the officiant) on Halloween 1978, and everyone goes in costume.

Marlene gave birth to a baby boy, Caelum Sirius Black, on the 2nd of November 1979 (All Souls Day), and chooses James and Lily as the godparents. Remus is chosen as godfather for another boy, Hercules Columba Black, on the 18th of January 1981. Unbeknownst to even Marlene, she is pregnant again in October 1981, and Sirius is arrested none the wiser. 

At first, when Sirius is arrested, Marlene fights for him to get a trial, even if she is unaware of the fact that he wasn’t the secret keeper for the Potters, he is still her husband, and she has always had justice burning in her veins. Eventually, the pregnancy starts to affect Marlene’s health, so, deciding that her kids need to have at least one parent not incarcerated, Marlene stops chasing the ministry. Marlene tries writing to Sirius several times to tell him about this child but gets no response. She is unsure whether he doesn’t get her letters, or receives them and is unable to respond.

Marlene and the boys move into Washington House, Watcombe Beach Road, Torquay, Devon, and she tries to gain custody of one Harry James Potter, her godson, but with two small children and another on the way, and Sirius in prison, the fight was over before it started.

Marlene gave birth to a baby girl, Lyra Andromeda Black, on the 9th of May 1982, alone, (the night before was the full moon), scared and very, very angry at her husband. She had left Caelum and Hercules with Molly Weasley the night before under the guise of not getting any rest with two toddlers in the house. When Marlene doesn’t show up to collect the boys, Molly floss over to her house to find her giving birth alone, in the dark. Marlene makes Molly and Arthur her daughter’s godparents because if Molly hadn’t been there, Lyra likely wouldn’t have survived (long story).

Marlene raises her three children with a little help from Remus, Minerva McGonagall and Molly and Arthur Weasley. When Lyra Black turns one, Marlene gets a job at Gringotts in London, working in international relations, given her flair for languages and having lived in a country other than England.

Marlene raises her three children alone until the boys come home for the summer holidays before Lyra starts at Hogwarts when Marlene reads in the Daily Prophet that her husband has escaped from the most secure facility in the British Isles, Azkaban Prison.


End file.
